Chains of Loyalty and Trust
by CSINYmanic
Summary: Voyager made it home but for one of the crew, what was gained in the Delta Quadrant will be lost and may never be found again.
1. Bad News

**Disclaimer: ALL CHARACTERS AND RIGHTS BELONG TO PARAMOUNT**

**I own nothing.**

* * *

Tom Paris had never run as fast in his life. He could not believe the day's events. Voyager was home and he was a father.

When he reached sickbay he walked over to his wife and newborn daughter. B'Elanna smiled faintly at him and. She was so tired he thought. He bent down and gave her a light kiss on her head ridges. He then turned to their baby.

"Hey there. I'm your daddy." He said softly to the small bundle lying in the incubator.

=/\=

After Voyager left the fleet in orbit she was ordered to land outside San Francisco. The crew would not be able to disembark for at least 26 hours. As Starfleet wanted the crews family's to be there to great them.

In the meantime Admiral Owen Paris had invited Voyagers senior staff to a small reception in their honour. When Owen found out that his son would not attend he felt hurt at first. But when Janeway told him that Tom would not leave B'Elanna or Miral he was satisfied that Tom was going to be a great father.

=/\=

While B'Elanna slept the Doctor had went to the reception and left Tom in charge of sickbay but Tom was still to busy staring at the little bundle in his arms.

He was sat in the doctors office to allow B'Elanna time to rest if Miral awoke at least she wouldn't wake her mother.

'_Bridge to Paris._' Came the voice of Lt' Ayala who had been left in command while the senior officers were at the reception.

Tom tapped his combadge and said "Paris here." In a whisper.

'_You okay Tom?_'

"Yeah, Mirals asleep right now. What can I do Mike?"

'_There is a message for you. Priority One from Starfleet security._'

"Patch it through to the Doctor's office." He said.

When the message appeared on the doctor's console Tom's eyes widened. He couldn't believe this was happening. He had just had his life back and now he had to lose it. _What I'm I going to do, _he thought.

=/\=

An hour later at the reception everyone was mingling and all the admirals were listening intently to some of the stories of life in the Delta Quadrant. During this Captain Janeway pulled Admiral Paris over to one corner.

"What's going to happen to my crew sir?" She asked.

"I've spoken with the Federation council and they've agreed to allow anyone who wants can keep their commission." Replied her mentor.

"Thank you sir."

"Now Kathryn what have you been up to out there?" He asked.

"I'd like to know to." Came a voice from behind them.

Janeway turned round to see an old friend. "Jean-Luc." She said as she embraced her old friend. "What are you doing here I thought you were in command of the flagship?" She asked.

"We were on our way back to Earth when we heard Voyager had made it home." He said.

Just as Janeway was about to say something her combadge chirped.

"_Voyager to Captain Janeway._"

She tapped her badge. "Yes Mr Ayala. What is it?" She asked.

"_You and the Doctor better get back here fast. Something's wrong with B'Elanna."_

Janeway knew that Ayala thought of B'Elanna as a sister as they had both been in the Maquis with Chakotay. She exchanged a glance with her first officer and Chief Medical Officer who had both overheard the call.

Janeway turned to her friend and mentor. "Admiral Paris, Captain Picard. Would you accompany us?" She asked. They both nodded and gathered around her as well as the Doctor and Chakotay.

She tapped her combadge again and said

"Janeway to Voyager. Five to beam up"

And they disappeared in the transporter beam not knowing of the problems they were about to face.


	2. The Face of the Enemy

**Disclaimer: ALL CHARACTERS AND RIGHTS BELONG TO PARAMOUNT**

**I own nothing.**

* * *

B'Elanna was crying and thrashing on her biobed, she could not believe that this was happening to her and her family

Flashback/

Tom walked out of the Doctor's office and placed Miral in her incubator. He bent down and gave her one final kiss on her forehead and softly said "Good bye my Angel. I'm sorry and I'll always love you my baby girl." As he said this tears came to his eyes. Tom took a moment to regain his composure and then turned to face his wife for the hardest thing he ever had to do.

He reached out and shook her shoulder lightly and said "B'Elanna."

B'Elanna began to stir and smiled at her husband but when she saw the look on his face she sat up concerned. "Tom what's wrong, is it Miral?" She asked.

"No she's fine." He replied trying to calm his wife. "B'Elanna, I just got a message from Starfleet security." He stopped as tears swelled in his eyes. "I've been given 30 minutes to return to New Zealand and the penal colony. I have to serve the rest of my sentence because I violated my parole. If I don't then Starfleet will rescind all the pardons for the former Maquis."

Tears strolled down his face and B'Elanna was in no better shape. "That can't be Tom we'll fight this. You can't leave, not now." By this time she was sobbing in his arms and he was sobbing as well. Tom released B'Elanna but took hold of her shoulders in a firm yet loving grip and looked her right in the eyes.

"I can't risk Miral growing up with no parents. At least this way she has you. I love you and as hard as this is for us. We have to do it." He cupped her face and kissed her on the lips.

As they broke apart he rested their foreheads together and said. "I love you and I'm sorry." With that and a breaking heart on both parts he left his wife and newborn knowing that at least they would be safe.

\end flashback

=/\=

As the five Starfleet officers materialised in the transporter room they immediately ran straight to sickbay. As they entered they could see B'Elanna thrashing on the biobed and Sam Wildman trying to comfort her. The Doctor made his way to B'Elanna and grabbed a hypospray and placed it to her neck. In an instant B'Elanna was asleep.

"What happened?" The Doctor asked Ensign Wildman.

"I don't know. I was in the lab running Miral's blood work like you asked and Tom was in you office. The next thing I know B'Elanna was screaming, I came running in and couldn't calm her so I called Ayala on the bridge to call you."She replied. "The only things she kept saying were 'This can't be happening' and 'He's gone, he promised'."

"Where is Tom?" The question from Janeway made everyone turn. "Computer, locate Lt. Paris." She said to the computer.

## Lt. Paris is in sickbay. ##

They all looked round until Picard saw a combadge on the surgical consol.

=/\=

At the penal colony Tom was being escorted to his cell by one of the guards. The only thing that Tom had brought with him was a holopic of B'Elanna and Miral that the Doctor had taken just after Miral was born. As Tom entered his cell he thought that at least this way none of the former Maquis on Voyager would have to face this place.

A day later the crew of Voyager had been trying to find where Tom was. They had spoken with the transporter operator who had beamed Tom to Starfleet headquarters but that had been a dead end as he was beamed somewhere else and the couldn't find that operator. The Enterprise had been conducting scans of Earth for any sign of Tom's DNA signature but it wasn't going well. Admiral Paris had called in quite a few favours in trying to find his son but also had no luck. Tuvok and Harry were trying to reconstruct the message that was sent to Tom but somehow it tried to erase itself. Finally they had managed to bring it up and when they did everyone was surprised and furious. When captain's Janeway, Picard and Admiral Paris spoke with the head of Starfleet security, she had no knowledge of those orders and had never issued them.

When Harry brought what he and Tuvok had found to the two captains and the admiral, Tuvok was in sickbay with his wife and son receiving the mind meld he required to cure his illness.

When captain Janeway saw the message she told Picard and Admiral Paris to wait on Voyager while she and Chakotay took a class 2 shuttle to New Zealand in order to get their helmsman back.

=/\=

Tom Paris lay on the bunk of his cell when a guard approached the cell doorway.

"Paris, you've got a visitor." The guard said.

"Thanks Watson. Do you know who it is?" He asked.

"Someone from Starfleet security. A Lt. Commander Carla Menson." Watson said reading from the visitors log on the padd in his hand.

Tom got up and walked out of his cell and followed Watson to the visitor's booth. Tom sat down on his chair stairing at the clear Perspex window. The door on the other side of the window opened and in walked a woman wearing a Starfleet uniform. When Tom saw the woman he knew that she was not a member of Starfleet or that her name was not Carla Menson but Neala Vatem.

=/\=

On the shuttle Janeway and Chakotay were flying as fast as possible in the atmosphere of a planet. Chakotay was manning the helm and Janeway was in the co-pilot's seat. Chakotay turned his head to look at Janeway and saw the look on her face. "Something wrong Kathryn?" He asked.

"How did someone manage to create those orders and actually get the head of Starfleet security's command code? It just doesn't make any sense." She said.

"Maybe someone managed to hack the computer database. But your right, why would someone want Tom back in prison."

"I don't know Chakotay, but I just want to get him back before this gets out of hand."

"Then let's get our boy." Chakotay said.

The shuttle flew over the penal colony just as another class 2 shuttle few right pass them and jumped to warp. Janeway and Chakotay looked out of the window and saw fires on the grounds of the penal colony.

=/\=

Neala sat down across from Tom and smiled at him.

"Long time no see Paris. Oh don't worry, there's no audio surveillance here." She said

"What do you want Neala?" He asked.

"What I can't visit an old friend?"

"You are full of it, you know that. So why'd you send me here? I know that it was you so tell me why." He said.

She looked him dead in the eye and said. "There is a class 2 shuttle on the landing pad. Take it and proceed to the coordinates in the shuttles computer. You will then rendezvous with my ship there. If you refuse Tom, I will have my man on Voyager kill your new wife and child. It's your choice Tom. What will it be?" She asked.

"How do I get out of here? If you haven't noticed I'm in prison. How do expect me to get out of here?" He asked clearly getting upset.

"I have a man on the inside of this prison that will shut down the security field in an hour and give you clear passage to the shuttle. It's your choice." She said and got up and walked out the door.

An hour later the security fields fell own and Tom ran for the shuttle. He knew that if he didn't B'Elanna and Miral would be dead.

He knew not to mess around with Neala and a part of him knew that she was the one to tell Starfleet where to find him when he was in the Maquis. As he got in the shuttle he saw one approaching and he knew he had to leave.

As he was prepping the shuttle, explosions were happening behind him and he knew Neala had set them.

The shuttle lifted off and Tom set the co-ordinates that Neala had provided. As he passed the approaching shuttle he noticed that it was from Voyager but he could not let them know that it was him. He flew past them extreamly close and the jumped to warp.

And followed Neala's course

For Bajor.


End file.
